


Only Human

by SoundedSummer



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Corporal Punishment, Dom!Heero, Dubious Consent, Evil!Draco, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rope Bondage, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundedSummer/pseuds/SoundedSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a savior needing saved, Heero Yuy is a Killer without a purpose, Dumbledore is a Headmaster who needs his pawn alive, and Voldemort just wants control. Heero Yuy may face his hardest mission yet, keeping an unwilling boy alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Old and unedited. Will be dark, if I decide to continue it, and the early chapters may change as they are polished up. 
> 
> Please keep the tags in mind, this will not be a nice story, and Harry will make a ton of mistakes until Heero finds out what's going on.

Dumbledore had to find a solution, and he had to find one quick. Things were happening more quickly than he thought they would, Voldemort taking bigger steps that Dumbledore had ever imagined, and that was not a good thing.

But was he making the right choice? Bringing this...soldier, into a school full of children and risking a possible massacre, just for one boy who didn't have the sense to listen to his betters?

"Albus? Albus, are you sure about this?" Lady Une, the current Head of the Preventors, a Muggle peacekeeping agency, and Dumbledore's only possible contact with the man he was searching for, looked as unsure about the situation as Albus himself was. She, more than anyone else, knew exactly what he was capable, and did not seem to think he would be the right person to keep in a school.

But Albus Wulfric Percivel Dumbledore did not have a choice, this late in the game. He had to give them a fighting chance, just one, to be able to survive long enough for the Boy Who Lived to fulfill his purpose.

And this was the only way.

"Yes, Lady, I am. Please. Get in contact with him as soon as possible. My owls are coming back

unopened, and the last one was quite grievously injured. He does not seem to trust me." Lady Une laughed at the look of confusion on the old man's face, but kept her thoughts to herself.

'Of course he doesn't trust you, Old Man. I don't either, and if you think you'll be able to control Heero Yuy, you have another thing coming.' Lady Une had been a witch, long before she was a member of OZ, and she knew exactly what her old headmaster was thinking. Harry Potter, the poor boy, was not the first student that Albus Dumbledore had taken a special interest in. There had been many before him, many students chosen for specific tasks, James and Lily Potter being two of them.

Not many of them survived.

"Thank you, Lady. I will be looking for his reply by the end of the week." Albus Dumbledore disappeared without a sound, or even a thank you, the wind from his disapparition moving the papers that were strewn over the conference table, left over from her meeting with the Gundam Pilots who had consented to work for her, and Lady Une let a tight smile of satisfaction cross her face as he disappeared.

She'd wanted eyes and ears inside Hogwarts for years, ever since she accepted this post, and had never been able to slip so much as a Preventor's child into the school, but now...

Now she would have one of her best, and most ruthless, on the inside.

She could finally fulfill the promise she made years ago, to the one person beside Treize that she had ever loved.

Harry James Potter would survive this war, and would thrive, if it was the last thing she ever did.

But first, she had to get Heero on board with the plan.

And that was going to be the hardest part.

Heero Yuy hadn't picked up a gun in over a year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Boy! Boy Get up!' Harry James Potter, fresh and miserable from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just sighed and rolled out of bed, placing his glasses on his nose without much energy.

It was another day at the Dursleys, and another day living with blood on his hands.

Cedric's blood, Quirrills Blood, Tom Riddle's blood.

It didn't matter that two of the three people he had been the death of were part of Voldemort, they were still people, and died at his hand.

"Hurry up boy! Start breakfast, and then you have chores outside." Petunia Dursley, his unwilling maternal aunt, was standing on the landing outside Harry's room, a frown on her horse like features, her lip curling up in disgust as he stepped out of his room. It was her normal expression when faced with her unwanted nephew, but Harry didn't have the energy to muster up even the slightest bit of dislike for the woman.

Instead, he felt grateful to her. At least someone saw exactly what he was, and what he was worth.

At least he could count on the Dursleys to punish him for his transgressions, when no one else would.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He continued down the stairs, making sure to press his back against the wall as he moved past her so there was no chance of anything on him coming into contact with her. The last time he had touched them, any of them, Vernon had broken his no touching the freak rule and beat Harry with his belt until Harry could no longer move. He hadn't been able to complete his chores for two days, but he felt calmer.

Until the guilt built up again.

Harry rolled up his too big sleeves before he dropped the skillet on the stove, adding bacon to the hot surface on autopilot, his mind a million miles away.

He could still remember the way Cho sat in the stands, crying with her hands over her face. Harry could still remember the look on Amos Diggorys' face as he lightly touched Cedric's cold hand, the look of total devastation.

He was so caught in his guilty thoughts that he wasn't paying enough attention to the stove, his bare arm coming into contact with the cast iron skillet, producing a sizzling sound as it seared into his skin.

Harry could only stare as a burn began forming, the pain becoming more and more intense as he

failed to move away from it, a strange sort of right taking over his consciousness. The guilt, the anger, it was all gone, and all that was left was...peace.

If nothingness could be called peace.

"That's enough Harry." Harry jerked away at the sound of his aunt's voice, coming from directly behind him, closer than she had been since he was old enough to use the stove without supervision, at least old enough in her mind.

Harry met her eyes, expecting to see condemnation or horror at his actions. Normal people didn't allow themselves to be burned until the skin was black, normal people didn't enjoy the pain so much that it was almost...too much. And the Dursleys were all about everything being 'normal'.

But, his brain almost stuttered to a halt as he realized, there was neither of those emotions in her eyes. But there was...what he would almost call approval?

That was the first time that he felt his Aunt thought of him as more than just a freak.

He didn't want to lose that feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero Yuy sat in front of his computer, a cup of coffee sitting by his left hand as he scrolled through his emails. There were the normal ones from the other pilots; invitations to reunions, birthday parties, and asking for any help he could give on the very few cases that stumped even them; along with the ones from his clients, asking for upgrades/improvements/fixes for their various computers. He clicked through all of them with the same rapid speed he'd always had, sending off a reply to Quatre that yes, he would be there at the reunion next week, just like he was at the one last month, and a note to Trowa to look deeper in the victim's sister. He ignored the upgrade requests, his clients knew that Tuesdays were his off day, and he wasn't going to break that.

"Guess that's it." He went to close the window down, already mentally preparing himself for the grueling twenty mile run and various obstacle courses he had set up for himself. Even though he hadn't touched an actual weapon in 14 months, 16 days, 8 hours, and 24 minutes, he still stayed in peak shape.

Just in case.

Just in case the others came up against someone they needed to call him in for, something that only the Perfect Soldier could handle.

Just in case the world ended.

Just in case of another War.

"You Have Mail." Heero scowled at the voice, moving his cursor away from the corner x and clicking on the new message.

From Lady Une. With a thoughtful frown, Heero began to read, his eyes narrowing as he read her request.

He knew about the Wizarding World, all of the pilots had been sworn to secrecy, but the information had been deemed too dangerous for them not to know, especially if they were going to be working in the Preventer's for any length of time, but Heero had pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to forget about it.

He wasn't a Preventer, he didn't see why he would have any use of the knowledge. It wasn't like wizards used computers and would have any need of his services.

_Please, Heero. This boy needs someone, anyone, to get him through this alive. I don't know what Albus' plan for him is, but I know that the end game is not for the boy to be alive. He's just like you boys were, thrust into a War and expected to save everyone while the rest of the populace sit around and do nothing. If no one helps him, he will die in his quest for victory, and if he falls to the Dark...I don't even want to think about what will happen._

_I can't order you, but I can respectfully request you take it._

_Lady Anne Une_

The last paragraphs were what made up his mind, despite his initial intentions to ignore the mission, like he had so many others through the last year, but he couldn't stand the thought of another child going through what he and the others had gone through.

The War was over, and children weren't not supposed to be used as sacrifices.

Not anymore.

Sending off a quick "Accepted", knowing that Lady Une would couch the words into the correct diplomatic language, and pushed back from his desk, and heading for the safe at the back of his closet, hidden by the rather extensive rack of clothes he'd accumulated over the last few months, turning the old combination lock with a heavy heart.

He told himself that he wasn't excited about getting a gun back in his hand, that he hated the thought of having to use his skills once more, but Heero had never been anything other than brutally honest with himself, and didn't fight back the cruel smirk that crossed his face when he pulled his trusty Glock out of its dusty holster, his hand wrapping around it like it had never left.

It felt like home.


End file.
